


Daffodils

by caitgrxnt



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 05:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18308753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitgrxnt/pseuds/caitgrxnt
Summary: Carpe Diem.





	Daffodils

Carpe Diem  
Seize The Day  
Become daffodil fertilizer

Carpe Noctem  
Steal the stars and the moon from the night sky  
Become daffodil fertilizer.

Boys line up in a hallway  
Books in their arms, nervous glances  
Wondering, what will happen next?

Carpe Diem  
Learn latin and read Virgil - laviniaque venit, litora multum ille  
Learn Greek and tell the tales of Homer  
Of the Gods and their champions  
They are all daffodil fertilizer.

Carpe Noctem  
Under the depths of the darkness   
The faces in the sky murmur and glare  
As though you are unholy and unable to match the conviction and passion of those who came before   
As though they are not the ground that stands beneath your feet  
As though they have not been covered up by the icy frosts of winter and thawed by the warmth of spring

Carpe Diem  
People live, they fall in love  
Their stories go untold.  
They sing and they dance  
They create  
Their bones have learned nothing but of the power that lives inside them  
They have become daffodil fertilizer

Carpe Noctem  
People die  
They fall out of love.   
They pain and they mourn and they weep for love and loss  
They destroy  
They engage in war with others, themselves,   
They war with the human condition and life itself.  
They have become daffodil fertilizer

When the daffodils bloom in the summer,   
Think of those who lived before  
Lean in close as they whisper their legacy for only you to hear  
Seize the Day.


End file.
